The Realm Of The Dark Knight
by Twin Teasers 911
Summary: When donning the cape and the cowl, he is the symbol of justice in Gotham. Thriving to protect and cleanse the accursed city. However, when the challenges enhance, will he continue with a greater perspective? Rated T just in case.


CHAPTER ONE: THE ALLEY!

It was raining. Slow. The droplets fell from the sky with a sound barely audible, and there had been no flashes of thunder as well. That type of rain which a child would proclaim as somewhat boring and during which parents would advise their kids to stay at home. That would make the entire Gotham safe and sound, with its people tucked away in their beds sighing comfortably at how peaceful yet grey this night was. But with half of Gotham in their homes meant that its most wanted were looking forward for this opportunity, waiting patiently until the window opens in which the deed can be done. However for some fugitives, contempt and the sudden urge to commit a crime were important, as they viewed their victory and the leisure after it. Sadly for them, they did not possess the vital information regarding their foe. The so-called _ "Silent Guardian" _and the "_Watchful Protector" _used the same impatience against them by himself mastering in keeping complete control and focus in the situation. A true dominance in battle indeed.

It was almost too dark for the thugs to notice a pair of eyes watching them, as they silently continued their activity, breaking in a store and leaving via the dark alley , proudly with the loot and then moving on to the next in line. The rain drops produced the only audible sound as they crashed against the steel dumpsters and their flow continued until the looters halted. Something had them concerned, probably fear had them cornered. "_Ay Yo Hector! Speed up a little will ya? Ain't got all night!" _ hissed one of them. It seemed as if they were slightly behind schedule. Good. That will make them perform their work a bit more hastily thus with sheer panic and ultimately panic made them lose focus. It was as if they had walked into a trap only being unaware of it. Yet. What appeared amusing was how that Hector fellow had been carrying what appeared as weaponry. Clutching onto his "safety". The dark pavement of the top-most apartment gave the caped figure a clear picture of what was occurring and now the thugs were utilizing the low lit street for their cover with one of the muscle men among them standing guard at the end of it. The Dark Knight performed a quick analysis of the surroundings before taking any action. Hector will most probably take more time in crossing the alley due to his clumsiness and will be more distracted than paying any attention to what was above him. Hence, Hector will be a liable target , in fact , bait for other members if his gang.

The eyes behind the cowl immediately shaped out the figure of Hector approaching towards the dark passage, limping due to the immense weight of the television he was carrying. Batman heard him murmur some curses , "_Stupid little **** , thinks he could brag all the time. Well I'll show him, that so called gangsta! I'll show him and I'll show his Tiffany what real thugs are like. Short little bi….." _He came to an abrupt stop. A mysterious sound had shifted his attention, urging him to look above from where the rustling noise had originated. One quick look upwards, and his eyes went wide in sudden fear as the dark figure descended upon him. He was not even spared a second to open his mouth and scream in desperation.

The gang stood anxiously, a bit far from the exit of alley, waiting for the arrival of their member who had perhaps a much better business to attend to in the dark passage. At least according to Rocco it was. "_Whats taking that fat git? Holding to EASE himself in the dumps? " _ he blurted, and in the next moment the short bald man had set off towards the alley whilst making sure that his pistol was reloaded and was tucked safely in his jeans.

The alley was cloaked with the same darkness as it had been earlier and what was confusing was the absence of Hector from it. Where could he had most possibly gone? Rocco's mind seemed to be buried in irritation and a quite tension. It was not why Hector had gone missing, it was that whether had Hector had exposed their activity and had been involved with Gotham's finest. Now anger took over as Rocco tried to push away all thoughts aside and decided to call out for Hector, maybe after that he could consider on ways to make that person learn the consequences of standing up against him. Hands on the butt of the revolver, he called out but no response availed. Another attempt was made and yet again Hector did not reply, which got Rocco thinking : "Has he disappeared or something?" thus he continued to tread deep into the alley with his heart beating at much greater pace now. Looking towards the right and the left, Rocco saw nothing except broken glass windows and dirty brick walls and there was not even a single sign of struggle or any indication of Hector's presence. Now a sense of panic substituted his anger, in the form of a certain stiffness around his neck and elevated heartbeat, alongside the repetitive delusions his mind was displaying him. "_Damn ! " _escaped from Rocco's lips followed by a few deep breaths, as the situation evolved from being mysterious to horrific...

Almost immediately his attention snapped when he heard faint murmurs that came from behind the two long steel dumpsters that sat near the wall, rigid and innocent. His head played games with him, when he asked himself that should he go there? He must go there because it might be Hector. And then watching his steps carefully, Rocco advanced almost being able to hear his own heartbeat as with such rhythm it was beating. His doubt were no longer accounted as what he saw behind the dumpsters was indeed his partner but in an unconscious state and the bruises on his face could be easily distinguished in the dark. "_What in the world?..." _were the words that Rocco only managed to pronounce as he became sure of the presence of something else and now he had submitted towards panic. With his finger on the trigger, Rocco called out to the top of his lungs? "_WHO IS IT HUH? COME THE HELL OUT!" _He fired his pistol two times hoping to intrigue who , because he believed it was human, was lurking in this death trap.

Two consecutive gunfire sounds were heard accompanied by flashes of light, and it seemed that their boss had either shot Hector or the person which had delayed their entire procedure. Albeit from being satisfied, they were still quite fearful about what lay between those two walls. The blonde amongst them was the first to break the silence: "_Boss got that son of a gun righto?"_ to which the other criminals nodded in agreement. "_Well then lets give him a nudge to get back home right Broc?" _suggested the other, as they all advanced towards the dark pathway...

**A.N : HEY GUYS THIS IS THE FIRST FIC FROM ONE OF US! READ AND REVIEW AND SINCE WE ARE NEWBIES ALL SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME :D :D**


End file.
